


Logika światów doskonałych

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Blind Love - Freeform, F/M, Post-2.06, Revolutionary Talk, Socialist Activism, Toxic Relationship, season two
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Branson utknął gdzieś pomiędzy byciem socjalistycznym działaczem a zakochanym w swojej panience szoferem. Mimo wszystko, musi być w tym jakiś głębszy sens. Musi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logika światów doskonałych

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie opublikowane oryginalnie na forum Mirriel w 2011 roku. Dla **Marchwi** , która chciała Bransona bardziej politycznego i która przede wszystkim nie rozumiała, jak Branson z takimi a nie innymi poglądami mógł się zachowywać tak biernie w drugim sezonie. I bynajmniej nie mówię tu o tym, że był pacyfistą. Ale chyba coś poszło nie tak, bo w ostatecznym rozrachunku zarówno Tom, jak i Sybil, których przecież bardzo lubię, nie zostali przedstawieni jako pozytywni bohaterowie, a ich związek jest u mnie co najmniej niezdrowy.
> 
> Nie odrobiłam natomiast niezbędnej pracy domowej, jeśli chodzi o realia historyczne, więc może być tak, że bardzo się co do nich mylę, chociaż starałam się być możliwie neutralna pod tym względem. Wszelkie nieścisłości i błędy proszę mi wytykać bez skrępowania, ale jednocześnie uprzedzam, że to nie jest miniaturka historyczna, tylko typowy _character focus_ przyprawiony nawet nie szczyptą, a garścią nadinterpretacji. (Na swoją obronę powiem tylko tyle, że mniej więcej tak widziałam zarówno postać Toma, jak i jego nie-związek z Sybil, właśnie aż **do 2.6**. To, jak wątek został rozwinięty w odcinkach 2.7 i 2.8 całkowicie rozjechało moją teorię buldożerem i tak, wiem o tym, ale).

Świat Toma Bransona jest doskonały, tylko nie wszyscy o tym wiedzą. W wieku dwudziestu sześciu lat Tom jest bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przekonany o tym, że ludzie są z natury dobrzy i dlatego on sam nigdy nie próbuje ich zmienić, tylko uświadomić im, że mogą żyć inaczej. Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest to zadanie dla jeszcze wielu pokoleń działaczy, ale Tom jest dobrej myśli — nawet jeśli jemu nie będzie dane zobaczyć efektów swojej pracy, to ma nadzieję, że dzięki niemu polepszy się los przynajmniej jednej osoby i to jak zawsze mu wystarczy.

Tom nie jest typem rewolucjonisty, nie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Oczywiście, że chce zmiany, to nigdy nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, ale jednocześnie uważa, że zmiana ta powinna nastąpić nie dlatego, że została wymuszona, ale dlatego, że była kolejnym etapem na drodze naturalnego rozwoju ludzkości ku społeczeństwu w pełni socjalistycznemu.

 

 

(Doskonałym światem Toma Bransona rządziła pewna żelazna logika, która nie miała właściwie żadnych wad oprócz tej jednej, że się absolutnie nie sprawdzała).

 

 

Tom jest więc człowiekiem słowa, a nie czynu, co na pewno bardzo ułatwia mu życie, ale komplikuje bycie socjalistą. Trudno sobie wyobrazić człowieka z jego pochodzeniem i poglądami, zatrudniającego się u kogoś pokroju lorda Granthama — żaden inny wierzący w niepodległość swojego kraju Irlandczyk nie zniżyłby się do usługiwania _takiej spasionej, brytyjskiej świni_ , jak nazwałby Roberta Crawleya ojciec Toma — ale on nie widział w tym nic złego. Żadna praca nie hańbi, nie, jeśli jest uczciwa, a przecież Tom nigdy nie wziął od swojego pracodawcy ani pensa, który by mu się nie należał.

 

 

(To nie było tak, że Tom nie wiedział, że dla lorda Granthama był czymś w rodzaju _projektu_ — jak pan Bates czy pani Patmore. Tom co prawda nie kulał, ani nie tracił wzroku, ale w oczach lorda Granthama bycie irlandzkim socjalistą musiało być defektem co najmniej tej samej, jeśli nie większej wagi.)

 

 

W Downton Abbey, tak _na górze_ , jak i _na dole_ , Tom uchodzi w najlepszym razie za ekscentryka, a w najgorszym — za skończonego wariata. Pan Carson wielokrotnie wyrażał swoje zniesmaczenie tym, że prosty kierowca może być tak _rozpolitykowany_ , jak to pewnego razu ujął. Według pana Carsona bowiem służba nie powinna tracić czasu na sprawy wagi państwowej, kiedy w domu jest tyle niecierpiących zwłoki rzeczy do zrobienia. Pani Hughes rzadko kiedy wyraża się w tak ostrych słowach, ale Tom wie, że całkowicie podziela zdanie starego kamerdynera.  Żarliwość, z jaką Tom mówi o ucisku klasy pracującej, zdaje się nie przekonywać również Batesa. Anna w odpowiedzi zawsze uśmiecha się tylko uprzejmie, bo chociaż całym sercem popiera angielskie sufrażystki, to nie pojmuje, jak wiele dobrego socjalizm może uczynić dla kobiet na całym świecie. O'Brien i pani Patmore wyśmiały Toma już tyle razy, że stracił w stosunku do nich wszelką nadzieję; Daisy i William natomiast nie rozumieją chyba nawet połowy z tego, co Tom mówi.

Paradoksalnie tylko Thomas zdaje sobie sprawę z nieuchronności zmian, które niczym huragan zmiotą Downton Abbey i stary porządek rzeczy. (Toma zawsze bawiło to, że dwóch tak różnych od siebie ludzi może nosić to samo imię, ale wydaje się, że tylko on jeden dostrzega tę ironię losu). W przypadku Thomasa jednak przyczyną jest nie jego głęboka wiara w ludzi, ale przeżerająca go jak rdza nienawiść do świata i dlatego pomimo zgody co do sedna sprawy, tak trudno jest się Tomowi z nim porozumieć.

 

 

(— A więc jednak to zrobili, co? — zapytał Thomas, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę domu i wydmuchując jedno kółko papierosowego dymu za drugim. Tom, którego pani Patmore poprosiła o przyniesienie wiadra wody ze studni — Daisy jak zwykle gdzieś się zawieruszyła, a ona sama miała nie przemęczać się po operacji — odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Słucham?

— Bolszewicy — padło w oparach taniego tytoniu. — Ci rosyjscy komuniści, którzy rozstrzelali cara i jego rodzinę. Wbrew temu, co mówiłeś, chciałbym przypomnieć.

Tom przełknął ślinę i zacisnął dłoń na rączce wiadra.

— Jeśli to zrobili, pewnie nie mieli innego wyjścia — odpowiedział spokojnie. Tom zresztą zawsze był spokojny i nigdy się nie unosił. Kolejny powód, dla którego byłby słabym rewolucjonistą, pomyślał bez związku z niczym.

— Oczywiście. — Thomas uśmiechnął się paskudnie, czyli mniej więcej tak jak zawsze. — Nie ma większej przeszkody dla zwycięskiego pochodu światowej rewolucji, niż bezbronny starzec, grupka kobiet i mały chłopiec.

Jedyne, co było oczywiste, to to, że Thomas nic nie rozumiał — sam car może i był bezbronny, ale jako symbol minionego, opresyjnego systemu wciąż stanowił niezaprzeczalne zagrożenie dla całego ruchu komunistycznego. Dopóki car i jego rodzina żyli, żył również carat. Dopóki żył carat, żyła burżuazyjna własność środków produkcji. A dopóki żyła burżuazyjna własność środków produkcji, żył też ucisk proletariatu i dziejowa niesprawiedliwość. Ale zanim Branson zdążył wytoczyć którykolwiek ze swoich przemyślanych, wyważonych i niepodważalnie logicznych argumentów, Thomas rzucił niedopałek na ziemię, przydeptał go obcasem i nie oglądając się za siebie, wszedł do domu.

Do tej pory Tom nie wie, czy to dlatego, że Thomasa nie interesowała jego odpowiedź, czy też dlatego, że Tom zbyt długo się nad tą odpowiedzią zastanawiał).

 

 

Na szczęście jest jeszcze Sybil.

 

 

(— Przeczytałam tę broszurkę, którą mi pożyczyłeś, Branson.

Tom zerknął w lusterko, ale Sybil nie patrzyła na niego, tylko na migający za oknem automobilu jesienny krajobraz. Mimo woli Tom zauważył, że wyglądała naprawdę uroczo w uszytym na miarę niebieskim kostiumie i małym kapelusiku, skrojonym zapewne według najnowszej paryskiej mody.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. Czy podobała się panience? — zapytał ze szczerą ciekawością.

Sybil wyprostowała się i spojrzała w jego stronę, wyraźnie ożywiona.

— O tak! — wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie, po czym natychmiast zmitygowała się, spuszczając wzrok na swoje splecione na podołku dłonie. — To znaczy… Znalazłam ją bardzo interesującą — stwierdziła lekko stłumionym głosem.

— A czy wolno mi zapytać, które fragmenty znalazła panienka najbardziej interesującymi?

— Mam dziwne wrażenie, że pozwalasz sobie żartować z tego, jak mówię, Branson — obruszyła się ze śmiechem Sybil, robiąc niby-groźną minę.

Minę tę Tom również znalazł uroczą. Ale tego oczywiście nie powiedział.

— Panienka wybaczy, nie miałem nic złego na myśli — odpowiedział poważnie.

— Nie przepraszaj, tak się tylko z tobą droczę. — Sybil wyszczerzyła ząbki, a w jej policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Jej śmiech, jej entuzjazm, jej wieczna pogoda ducha — wszystko w Sybil było zaraźliwe, więc i Tom zaraził się tym szerokim, beztroskim uśmiechem, tą dziecinną skłonnością do przekomarzanek.

— Aha. Często się to panience zdarza?

Sybil przekrzywiła figlarnie głowę.

— Nieustannie!)

 

 

Trudno powiedzieć, od jak dawna Tom kocha Sybil, ale faktem jest, że obecnie nawet już nie pamięta, jak to było jej nie kochać. Tom zawsze był skłonny myśleć o swoim życiu jako przed i po czymś — przed i po śmierci ojca, przed i po lekturze _Kapitału_ , przed i po przyjeździe do Anglii — ale ostatnio nie widzi sam siebie inaczej, jak przed i po Sybil. To trochę chore, trochę smutne, ale przede wszystkim kompletnie niezależne od niego, więc nie ma się co nad tym rozwodzić.

Chociaż granica oddzielająca te dwa światy jest wyraźna jak żadna inna, to życie przed Sybil wydaje się Tomowi jakby nie do końca realne. Irlandia, którą pamięta, rozmywa się w zieloną smugę dziewczęcych piegów i rudych włosów, dusznych od papierosowego dymu piwnic, szeptów i pomieszanego z nienawiścią strachu. To nie był dobry czas dla Irlandii, za którą przez ostatnie lata tęskniło się trudniej niż kiedykolwiek, ale mimo wszystko Tom kochał ją, tak jak tylko można kochać swoje miejsce ziemi.

Tak w każdym razie było przed Sybil, bo po niej – po Sybil jedynym miejscem, które Tom mógł nazwać swoim, było to, w którym była również ona. Zanim się zorientował, co się z nim dzieje, zanim zrozumiał, że Sybil zaczęła być mu równie niezbędna do życia co powietrze, zanim zdążył cokolwiek z tym zrobić — było już za późno.

 

 

(Pewnego mroźnego, jesiennego poranka Tom Branson otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że jego świat jest tylko o tyle doskonały, o ile jest w nim Sybil).

 

 

Czasami, kiedy nie może zasnąć, Tom rozkopuje nogami pościel i rozrzuca ramiona na wznak niczym rozgwiazda. (Tom nigdy nie widział prawdziwej rozgwiazdy, ale kiedyś Sybil pokazała mu jedną, pachnącą zdechłą rybą, małą i zasuszoną. Trzymała ją w pudełku razem z muszelkami i innymi pamiątkami z wakacji na południu Francji). Wpatrując się tępo w sufit zastanawia się, co on tutaj jeszcze robi, dlaczego wrasta w mury Downton Abbey jak pleśń, dlaczego nie idzie dalej. Kiedyś — _przed Sybil_ wisi w powietrzu, niewypowiedziane — Tom miał plan. Praca u Crawleyów miała być tylko jednym z jego etapów. Odłożywszy odpowiednią sumę, Tom wróciłby do domu, do Irlandii, walczyć o jej niepodległość tak, jak uważał za słuszne. Może zatrzymałby się gdzieś po drodze, w Londynie, Manchesterze albo Edynburgu, wszędzie tam, gdzie mógłby działać dla dobra innych. Tom co prawda brzydzi się przemocą, ale jest tyle innych rzeczy, które mógłby robić, tyle możliwości…

A mimo to od sześciu lat gnije w Downton Abbey, w Yorkshire, daleko na obrzeżach prawdziwego świata.

 

 

(— Wszystko się zmienia — mówił Sybil, rozluźniając dłonie na kierownicy i uśmiechając się beztrosko. Za każdym razem, kiedy czytał w gazecie o nowych sukcesach rewolucji rosyjskiej, o rosnącej śmiałości europejskich związków zawodowych, o właścicielach fabryk, ustępujących przed siłą zjednoczonej wspólnym celem masy robotniczej, rosło w nim serce. —To jest nasz czas, wiem to — przekonywał.

— Nasz, Branson? — pytała Sybil za każdym razem, jakby bała się, że któregoś dnia Tom zaprzeczy, wykluczając ją ze swojego doskonałego świata, w którym była kimś więcej, niż tylko ślicznym tłem dla cudzego życia.

— Nasz, panienko — odpowiadał Tom, znowu czując ucisk w sercu, tym razem niemający nic wspólnego z angielskim ruchem związkowym. — Ani się panienka obejrzy, jak będzie głosować w wyborach do parlamentu. Obiecuję to panience.

— Obiecanki-cacanki, Branson!

— Jak Boga kocham! Kiedy pojadę do Londynu i zacznę działać w partii…

— Zostawiłbyś mnie tutaj samą? — mówiła wtedy pół-żartem, pół-serio Sybil i zanim jeszcze spojrzał w lusterko, zanim zobaczył jej nieśmiały, trochę niepewny uśmiech, Tom wiedział, że nigdzie nie wyjedzie.

Nie bez niej).

 

 

Jeszcze do niedawna Tom miał nadzieję, że to tylko zauroczenie, które minie, że już niedługo zobaczy Sybil taką, jaką jest naprawdę — rozpieszczoną, oderwaną od rzeczywistości panienkę z dobrego domu, której wydaje się, że udział w kilku zjazdach sufrażystek czyni z niej wielką bojowniczkę o prawa kobiet. Ale z każdym dniem jest coraz gorzej i Tom powoli traci nadzieję na to, że świat bez Sybil jest w ogóle możliwy.

Może tak miało być, myśli z właściwym sobie spokojem i w tym pokornym poddaniu się niezmierzonym wyrokom losu jest więcej irlandzkiej skłonności do przesądów niż socjalistycznego ducha wiary w naukę. Może miał pokochać Sybil tak, jak nigdy jeszcze nikogo nie kochał? Może taką właśnie ścieżkę wyznaczył mu Bóg albo inny diabeł?

Kiedy w końcu Tom przestaje się opierać, zaczyna racjonalizować. Wówczas uświadamia sobie, że on sam dał się złapać w pułapkę niezaprzeczalnej granicy między _górą_ a _dołem_ , która przecież nigdy tak naprawdę nie istniała (nie miała prawa istnieć, nie w jego świecie). Wszelka niemożliwość między Tomem i Sybil jest złudzeniem, kłamstwem, w które przez chwilę uwierzył, ale które w końcu udało mu się zdemaskować. Teraz, pewniejszy swoich racji niż kiedykolwiek, Tom widzi, że jego szczęście jest tak naprawdę na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Patrzy więc na Sybil i wylicza w duchu wszystkie rzeczy, które chciałby jej powiedzieć: że nie musi ani żyć tak, jak oczekują tego od niej inni, ani udawać niemądrej trzpiotki, którą przecież nie jest, ani wychodzić za mąż za kogoś, kogo zaakceptują jej rodzice — że nie musi skazywać się na puste, nic nieznaczące, do bólu poprawne życia, które prędzej czy później znienawidzi.

 

 

(Tom chciałby jej powiedzieć, że wystarczy, żeby tak jak on uwierzyła w to, co przecież całym sercem popiera. Wystarczył jeden krok i oboje mogliby być tym, o czym zawsze czytali, bo w końcu ich świat — ten świat, którego istnienia Tom chciał dowodzić całym sobą każdego dnia — nie miał przecież granic _._ )

Bezskutecznie próbując złowić jej spojrzenie, Tom jednak zastanawia się czy Sybil na pewno to wszystko widzi, albo czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy. Gdyby Tom nie kochał jej tak bardzo i tak bardzo nie wierzył — w nią, w ludzi i w ich dobrą z gruntu naturę, powtarza raz za razem — pomyślałby, że dla Sybil to tylko zabawa.

 

 

(— Ona w ogóle nie rozumie, jak to jest! — płakała w kuchni Gwen, chowając piegowatą twarz w dłoniach. — Sama może mieć wszystko, więc wydaje jej się, że inni też mogą, ale tak nie jest, nigdy nie będzie…

— Lady Sybil chce dobrze — pocieszała ją Anna, bo to zwykle na szczupłe ramiona Anny spadały wszystkie problemy tego domu. — Próbuje tylko pomóc.

Tom, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, czytając _Dwie utopie_ Lenina, nieznacznie uniósł wzrok, ale tak, żeby dziewczęta nie zorientowały się, jak żywo jest zainteresowany ich rozmową.

 — Jedyną osobą, której _lady_ Sybil chce pomóc — wycedziła Gwen, prostując się nagle — jest ona sama.

— Gwen!

— Nie, Anno, mam już tego dosyć! — Gwen poderwała się na nogi, wycierając oczy i nos rąbkiem fartucha. — Za każdym razem mi się nie udaje i kiedy jestem już gotowa pogodzić się z tym, że nigdy nie zostanę sekretarką, lady Sybil wynajduje nowe ogłoszenie w gazecie, albo pisze do kolejnego _przyjaciela rodziny_ z pytaniem, czy nie potrzebuje stenotypistki, albo… To jest moje _życie_ , Anno, moje marzenia, moje nadzieje, a lady Sybil traktuje to jak niedzielną akcję dobroczynną! Ja po prostu — ja po prostu nie przeżyję już kolejnego zawodu…! — Gwen zachłysnęła się płaczem i wybiegła z kuchni.

Anna wymieniła z Tomem, który przyglądał się całemu zajściu już zupełnie otwarcie, pełne niepokoju spojrzenie. Ale ponieważ kilka miesięcy później Sybil _naprawdę_ znalazła Gwen pracę na stanowisku sekretarki, oboje mogli ze spokojnym sumieniem zapomnieć o całym zajściu).

 

 

I tak Tom zaczyna śledzić każdy ruch Sybil, chłonąc całym sobą jej śliczne uśmiechy i łagodne spojrzenia; to, jak czasami dotyka delikatnie jego ramienia, pytając go, czy się dobrze czuje, i jak prosi z żarem w oczach, żeby zawieść ją gdzieś wbrew woli ojca. Każdy oddech, każda zmarszczka na czole może być w końcu znakiem, że Sybil wie o tym, jak pewnego mroźnego, jesiennego poranka Tom uczynił ją całym swoim światem, a teraz — teraz nie może zrobić bez niej kroku.

 

 

(Tom zaczyna powoli czytać Sybil tak, jak czyta się książkę, rozszyfrowując skomplikowany system znaków, za pomocą którego się z nim komunikuje.

Palce odgarniające kosmyk włosów z czoła:

— _Wiem, że mnie kochasz_.

Zwilżenie ust językiem:

— _Ja ciebie też_.

Wydęcie dolnej wargi:

— _Nie ma dla nas rzeczy niemożliwych._

Bawienie się naszyjnikiem:

— _Wiem już, czego chcę._

Przekrzywienie głowy:

— _Jestem gotowa_.)

 

 

Tom po prostu chce wierzyć, że jego doskonały świat nie ma granic.

 

 

(— Ucieknij ze mną).

 

 

Ale czasami nawet on wątpi.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
